<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【穆卓】情史 by Muzhuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988032">【穆卓】情史</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo'>Muzhuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 奋斗吧少年! | The Prince of Tennis (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Mù Sīyáng/Zhuó Zhì, musiyang/zhuozhi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【穆卓】情史</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>情史</p><p>       穆司阳本不喜欢接受专访或者参与访谈类的节目，他不善言辞为人又太严肃，会担心遇到一些令自己尴尬的局面，比如现在这样，妆容精致的美女主持当着所有观众的面问道：“所有观众和粉丝都想知道我们的新晋大满贯冠军有没有恋人或者有没有什么恋爱故事可以分享呢？”</p><p>        这是他回国后第一次接受正式的个人专访，以往的赛场采访根本不会提到私人问题。尽管是录播的专访也不能大意，要如何回答，他有没有女友？当然是没有的。有没有什么恋爱故事分享？大约是有的。在刚成年的年纪，他有过一个很喜欢的人，那个人对自己有多好呢？他能读懂自己的想法，会用澄澈的目光让自己所隐瞒的东西无所遁形，会在雨天为有手伤的自己撑伞，会因为自己认真起来，会陪自己钓上半天鱼明明却不会钓鱼，会来医院为自己送饭，会小心翼翼为自己包扎。在校队的那些日子永远伴随自己左右，一直被陪伴着的自己怎么会不喜欢他呢？会这样对待自己的人怎么会不喜欢自己呢？</p><p>        对他对自己都太有信心，所以没有急着确定关系，他们当时还太小还有太多不稳定因素，觉得只有自己更成熟更稳定才能保护好一段关系。一个刚满18岁的男生能有这样的想法真的是有担当又理智，当时的自己还未此小小骄傲了一下。于是向那个人诉说了自己的目标和未来的计划，便启程去了德国。走之前他问过那人有没有什么计划，如果喜欢植物或者摄影的话，德国在这方面也有很好的专业。而那人却说：我也有自己的目标呢，但是司阳不会想知道的。我为什么不会想知道？我想啊！但是看到对方的笑脸，他知道他什么不愿意说，我们还有以后还有未来，我总会知道。现在想想，大概永远不会知道了，或者知道了也当不知道比较好。</p><p>      刚到德国时总还发发微信也视频，因为还没有告白视频时候总是和大家一起，圣诞的时候还发了祝福，但等到春节和大家视频祝福时， 那个人已经在不在画面中。佳乐是这么说的：卓治说他最近要去很远的地方和自己喜欢的人在一起。现在忙着准备。画面中昔日队友那一双双笑意盎然又带点促狭味道的眼睛让一向沉稳的自己都有些轻飘飘了。喜欢的人要来找自己和自己在一起，换谁谁会不兴奋呢。知道对方鬼马又浪漫的特质，所以是故意要给自己惊喜吧？那自己好好等待即可。</p><p>        中国的春节过去了，他本以为冬天结束那人就会到来，可是西方的复活节也过去了，春假也到了，联系了国内的那些旧友都说他已经走了，微信询问他已经进入了英国的一个大学。不想接受也得接受，正如那时直面自己的伤病。现在可以确定了，他不回来了，他要去的地方不是自己这里，他喜欢的人也不是自己。他的目标和自己无关，所以自己才不需要知道。他正和别人在一起。 其实自己在那个时候是有一点埋怨那个人的，这一段关系因为只存在在自己这一方面，变成了只有自己正视过的淋漓的鲜血，变成了细细的红绳勒紧了自己的心。而那个人却根本不知道，他对自己都这般好那么对于他喜欢的人就是自己所能想象的十倍好，所以自己就渐渐地不回复那人发来的问候，联系越来越淡。曾经那么亲密无间的关系只剩下了手机上的联络信息。偶尔只在节日里道一声问候。</p><p>       从确定那人对自己没有抱有爱恋这件事过去多久了呢，可能有五六年了？可是留在心中的感情浓烈程度让自己觉得大约只过去了几个月。现在主持人问自己的恋爱故事，那么多人打听自己的情史，可自己的情史里只有那人的名字，但没有开始过哪有什么故事可说呢？也不算情史吧。</p><p>        这位新晋冠军英俊的面庞上在十几秒内流露出欣然，怀念，怨怼，遗憾等各种情绪，最后抬起头来，对着镜头说：我没有女友，也没有什么恋爱故事可以跟大家分享，我从开始打网球起就没有考虑过这件事。</p><p>        本篇完。会有后续 。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>